


Bathroom on the 3rd Floor

by mythicalbros



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, link sucks cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalbros/pseuds/mythicalbros
Summary: Rhett finds some graffiti in the bathroom stall about his roommate Link
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Bathroom on the 3rd Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so long time no fic!
> 
> This is just a fic about Link loving to suck dick so here you go :)

Rhett rolled his eyes as he stood by the college classroom door with the textbook sitting in his arm. Link forgot to grab one of his books for his 10 am class and texted Rhett almost right away asking “pretty please” to bring his textbook.

Rhett had to smile and shake his head at the text. Link was so forgetful he didn't know how the poor guy survived up until this point.  
The door opened snapping Rhett out of his thoughts as a mess of dark hair appeared and under them a shy smile.

“Thanks, Rhett. Prof keeps shooting me dirty looks I think he knew I didn't bring the book.” Link said as he grabbed it from Rhett and turned it over making sure it was the right one.

“Yeah yeah your lucky it's Friday and my class doesn't start until 11” Rhett teased back.

“I owe you for real. Burgers tonight my treat.” Link whispered with a wide smile.

“Sounds good to me. Listen my class is pretty far from here. Got a bathroom up here anywhere.” Rhett asked looking around.

Link smirked.

“Go down the hall towards the back staircase. The door on the right. Good place to take a dump, no one ever goes in there.” Link said with a chuckle that had Rhett swatting at him.

“Really man?” Rhett said shaking his head.

Link still laughing waved at Rhett and quietly slipped back into class.

Rhett followed Link's instructions and looked out at the gloomy November day. The clouds were low in the sky and the whole campus felt dark.  
He wondered what it looked like back home. He was only two hours away but it felt like he was a lot further.  
Even though Link lived a couple of towns over somehow they never crossed paths up until they found out they would be roommates in their second year of college. Both boys nineteen and having too much in common it was almost weird they had never met.

Rhett found the bathroom and slipped inside.

Two large basketball players stood a couple of urinals apart and Rhett chose the furthest one from them. Unzipping himself and staring ahead at the wall.

“Hear about that Neal kid and the wrestling team?” One of the players said as he zipped up and headed to the sink.  
Rhett's ears perked up. That was Link's last name, but it was common... right?

“You mean the cock sucker?” The other one said with a slight laugh that had Rhett's head swimming

The cock sucker?

“Yeah heard about him through Johnny. Guess he stayed after practice to wrangle another one. That boy just loves having cock in his mouth.” He said as he joined his teammate at the sink.

Rhett had to steady himself. They can't be talking about Link. No way.

“Heard he uses this bathroom too. Takes the boys in the stalls and sucks their cocks dry. Doesn't even ask for anything just wants something in his mouth. That stall is like a Link Neal shrine. Anyone who gets sucked off by him writes their name and the date. It's actually pretty impressive.”

“You mean gross.” The other basketball player says as he shakes his head.

Rhett was glued to the spot. Link. His roommate who he just gave a textbook to uses this bathroom for sucking dick? That floppy hair and innocent smile was like this?

“You waiting in here for him?” One of the players asks as Rhett zips himself up and tries to hide the blush that is creeping up to his cheeks.

“Me? N-no I'm his roommate” Rhett says wondering why he even mentioned it at all.

Both the player's eyes widen and one smacks the other on the arm.

“I'm so sorry for you man. You must be stuck in your room hearing it all the time. I heard he was LOUD.” The one says as he dries his hand and balls up the paper towel and throws it in the bin from a couple of feet away.

Perfect toss.

“Uh.I.um” Rhett stutters because he honestly isn't sure what to say.

Both the players just laugh and leave and Rhett is sweating from head to toe. His eyes gaze over to the stall and curiosity gets the better of him.

His hands nearly shake as he opens the door.

Just to see if it was true.

just to see if it was real.

When he opens the door he is greeted with dozens of messages. Just like the guys said. Name and date nothing else.

Someone did write “This is where Link Neal sucked my cock.” and a scribble of a date. Rhett squinted and it was only a week ago.

His body was on fire. He felt lightheaded from all the blood rushing somewhere else.

Link Neal, his friend, his roommate loved to suck cock.

Rhett breathed out slowly and shakily. All those nights he was dreaming of Link. How his hands would feel how his plump lips would look around his cock and here his friend was doing in a bathroom stall.

He didn't want to admit he had a crush on Link but how could he not. That boy walked around in almost no clothes all the time, and the number of times he would catch Link accidentally brush against him. It was too much.

Rhett left the stall before someone caught him and as he made his way to class late he devised a plan.

.....

Rhett was sitting on the small couch in their dorm looking out the window at the harsh rain and hoping Link didn't get caught in it walking back from his class.

Link texted Rhett saying after class he would pick up the burgers and Rhett tapped his fingertips impatiently on his knee as he kept an eye.

He had a pretty clear idea of what his plan was which included wearing his tightest pair of gray sweats and a tight white shirt.

He smiled when the door opened and he heard Link's slight southern drawl.

“This rain man. Had to hide the bag or burgers under my coat so it wouldn't get soaked.” He drawled as Rhett's mouth twisted into a smile and he finally faced Link.

Who was slightly soaked and his floppy hair hung over his forehead. His glasses were fogged and as he shrugged off his coat Rhett got up off the couch and headed towards Link.

“Yeah, this rain is crazy. Been watching it for an hour.” He answered softly as he brushed past Link and touched his arm

He noticed how Link froze only for a moment before kicking off his shoes.

“Yeah man let me change and then ill join you.” Link said as walked to his room.

Rhett waited patiently and finally, Link emerged with PJ pants and a big sweater. At least four sizes too big. It was Rhett's and he slightly smiled watching Link wear it.

“Man I am so ready to eat.” Link said with a soft smile as he sat down at the table across from Rhett. As his hand reached for the bag he frowned.

Rhett smiled.

“Haha, Rhett so funny. This was a treat because you brought my textbook now where did you hide my burger.” Link asked.

“You're not having a burger tonight Link,” Rhett answered standing up and moving towards Link.

Thunder rumbled outside and Rhett could feel the electricity in the air.

He was hard. Of course, he was. He was thinking about Link sucking his cock all day. His cock tented his sweatpants in an obscene manner because underwear would just get in the way.

Link's blue eyes flicked down to Rhett's heavy cock hanging between his legs and when he finally made eye contact with Rhett his eyes were wide.

“Rhett, what's going on?” Link asked suspiciously as Rhett sat on the table and faced the smaller boy.

“Well, when I went to the bathroom I heard and saw some pretty interesting stuff, Neal.” He said in a low voice. Link's eyes dropped again to Rhett's cock and back up.

He ran his hands through his still-damp hair making it stand up on end and rubbed the back of his neck.

No answer from Link so Rhett continued.

“Something about a guy who likes to use that bathroom to suck cock. These two basketball players said this guy waits around for sports teams to be done then he sucks them off.” He nearly growled.

Rhett's cock throbbed in his pants so he palmed it to relieve some pressure. Link's eyes flicked down and up again. His breath shallow, his eyes blown wide.

“Yeah.” That was all he could respond.

“Yeah. They said this guy just loves having a cock in his mouth. Like he's hungry for it.” Rhett continued as he leaned forwards and rested his thumb on Link's wet lips.

His eyes went dark and Rhett knew he had him.

He lightly dragged his thumb down on Link's lips and the sound that came from Link was a high-pitched whine that Rhett wanted to hear over and over.

“Any idea about that Neal. About the cocksucker who takes whole sports teams into his mouth and sucks them off.”

“I-I didn't think when I sent you to that bathroom.” Link said as he shakily stood up. His hand placed firmly on the table to hold himself up. Food was long forgotten. There was a hunger in his eyes that had nothing to do with food and in an instant, Rhett knew all of it was true.

“I don't think you forgot Neal. I think you wanted to get caught. You wanted to suck my cock so bad you sent me there on purpose. You wanted to be found out. You wanted me to find out what a fucking cock slut my roommate is.” Rhett nearly growled as his hand traveled the hard length that was tenting in his sweats.

Link licked his lips and Rhett smiled.

“God Link, could you imagine my surprise when I read the stall? And saw all the names? All the dates?”

With that Link reached forwards and palmed Rhett's bulge. He threw his head back at the contact of another man toughing him, Link touching him.

He felt need course through his body and god Link was good. He was applying enough pressure and really working his cock. Rhett was almost afraid he would cum right there.

“I'm going to sit on the couch and you are going to be a good boy and to get on your knees and suck my cock. Blinds stay open because I think you want to be caught. I think it gets you off.” Rhett demanded as he slid off the table and left Link speechless as he made his way over to the couch.

He is self-conscious for a minute knowing that anyone walking by who happens to look up to the boys in room 210B would see Link sucking a cock, his cock, but when he finally shucks his sweats off and looks at the absolute wrecked look on Link's face he knows its worth it.

Link walks over slowly, almost timidly, and settles himself in between Rhett's legs. His Adam's apple bobbed as he took in Rhett's size and for a minute Rhett thought he went too far. That he fucked everything up.

But Link quickly moved his head towards Rhett and sucked his cock as enthusiastically as Rhett imagined he would.

Rhett was pretty sure he blacked out at the first touch of Links's hot wet mouth over his cock. The rain was hitting the windows aggressively as Rhett gripped the flimsy pillows that came with the couch as Link took him all the way down and Rhett let out a strangled moan he was sure the neighbors in the dorm could hear.

“Wanted to do this for so long Rhett. Fuck. Dreamed about it.” Link muttered as he popped his mouth off the heavy cock in front of him and began to jerk Rhett off.

His hand started slow and began to build up speed as Rhett threw his head back and tried to keep his eyes open to watch Link. To memorize him and never forget this moment as long as he lives.

“Could have sucked my cock any time you wanted cocksucker. I would of let you.” Rhett said breathlessly as he laced his hands through Link's long hair and pulled.

Link moaned as he took Rhett back into his mouth and Rhett watched as Links' throat constricted as he sucked and sucked and worked his cock with his other hand.

“You like it don't you. Having a thick cock in your mouth. Get's you horny. Plus anyone could walk by and look up at us right now. It's so dark out. They would know it's us right away. Bet you would like to be caught.” Rhett muttered egging Link on.

Link's jaw went slack and he stopped his movements. Rhett looked down at him with light confusion until he realized. Link wanted to be used.

"Holy fuck Neal you like when a man uses you for pleasure huh?" Rhett asked as Link let out a soft moan and nodded as Rhett began to rock his hips back and forth starting slow and shallow.

Link let out a loud moan at those words and Rhett was a mess above him. His hands were clawing at the pillows and his hips kept arching to get more of himself inside Link's mouth. He felt his stomach clench and he knew he was close.

Link quickly saw Rhett losing control and he took over again. Hand and mouth working together to bring Rhett to the edge.

“Fuck Link C-close,” Rhett said as Link had a glint in his eye and he went into overdrive. Hand pumping mouth sucking, moaning around the cock like it was the most delicious thing he had ever put into his mouth.

Rhett's hips were bucking up and he only caught a glimpse of Link taking his own cock out and his other hand a blur on that.

Link's pretty blue eyes met Rhett's as he sucked and licked the tip. His hand was working Rhett in a way he wasn't even sure he could duplicate on himself. Link seemed to know the exact time to flick his wrist and to twist at the top to make Rhett a moaning mess.

Link was moaning under him too and that only set Rhett off more.

“Cum for me Rhett. I love to swallow.” Link said with a short laugh as he swirled his tongue around the tip and Rhett came hard. His hands tightening in Link's hair as he threw his head back and his vision became a blur.

The rain outside became a blur and all Rhett could hear was the blood pumping in his ears as his body flopped back against the couch spent.

He cracked open an eye just in time to watch Link finish all over his own fist. His head thrown back and a vein in his neck bulging as he let out a strangled moan.

Rhett hung his head and tried to control his breathing as Link shakily stood up and grabbed them both tissues to clean up.

Once they both were clean Link flopped down on the sofa and let out a small laugh.

“I did it all on purpose you know. The small printed tee shirts. The morning wood. The sweatpants. Hoping to get your attention. Should have sent you to that bathroom ages ago.” Link half laughed as Rhett lifted his bum and covered himself back up.

Rhett rolled his eyes and got up to grab the burgers leaving Link on the couch alone.

“That's all I get? After I gave you an amazing performance. Ouch.” Link half teased as Rhett set the food down in front of them.

“Just wait till I suck your cock.” Rhett said as he dug through the bags and handed a very shocked Link some fries.

“I mean...I'm kind of known around here. Do you even know how to suck cock.” Link asked as Rhett smirked.

“No, so I'm going to need a lot of practice. Neal.”


End file.
